(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip type kitchen-peeling tool, and more particularly, to a kitchen peeler which can clip the object stably so as to facilitate peeling operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As it is well known, the outer surface of a spherical fruit is usually formed into an arcuate shape, while human hand is accustomed to operating a peeler in straight direction at the time of peeling a fruit. This often causes inconvenience in peeling a fruit with the result that the fruit is peeled either too deep or incomplete. Peeling effect depends very much on skill of using the peeler. Other undesired results often accompany with using a conventional peeler, for example, hurting the user""s fingers, contaminating the fruit or even dropping the whole fruit on the ground.
Aiming at the above-depicted defects, the present invention is to propose a newly developed construction of a clip type kitchen-peeling tool capable of performing a perfect peeling work even used by a most awkward user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip type kitchen peeling tool which can stably clip a fruit so that the peeling work can be carried out smoothly from the upper part to the lower part of the fruit with a delicate motion just like a divider scribing an arc track by controlling a peeler blade closely in touch with the fruit surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip type kitchen tool by that only top central depressed part of the fruit is pressed by the user""s thumb so as to keep the peeled fruit clean and wholesome.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clip type kitchen tool which is applicable to all differently sized fruit.
To achieve these and other objects mentioned above, the peeling tool of the present invention includes a clip type controlling handle bar having an upper shank and a lower shank pivoted to it; a blade holder; and an all direction turning mechanism for firsts of various sizes to be inserted in. The end portion of the upper shank is detachably coupled with the blade holder, while the end portion of the lower shank is screw combined to the all direction turning mechanism, which as it is called, is turnable in all directions so as to peel the fruit smoothly and finely with the blade closely touching on the surface of the fruit.